


CMRDO

by Seraphiel_and_Saskia



Category: Bandom, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphiel_and_Saskia/pseuds/Seraphiel_and_Saskia
Summary: A crossover between Criminal Minds and Red Darkness (by nothingdlioncourt)





	CMRDO

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fanfiction and I do not own anything. Yes, I am writing fanfiction of fanfiction, please don't judge me

Red. So much red. The blood stained into the ground and into their clothes as the couple screamed out their agony into the night.  
When they were found in the morning, the police would presume they'd been attacked by ferocious wild beasts. They had been hunting, after all. Their killer walked away, smiling, licking their lifeblood off of his hands and from beneath his nails. He hadn't needed weapons. He was weapon enough alone.

Aaron walked into his house, shoving his slightly-too-long black hair out of his eyes. His five-year-old brother Sean turned to look at him, then gasped and ran at him, squealing "Aaron! Aaron! You're home! I thought you weren't back until Friday!" Aaron grinned. "Case of food poisoning at the school. I hitched back, didn't wanna disturb Mama and Daddy. It's great to see you again, Sean."

Sean frowned. "When will they be home, Aaron?" 

"I don't think any time soon. They're hunting, aren't they?" A nod from Sean. "Then they won't be home for hours. You should go to bed, I doubt they'll be happy to see you awake." Sean pouted, but acquiesced. Aaron watched him go with a sad smile. He wondered what would happen to them when Social Services came to call.

**Author's Note:**

> My thought process when coming up with this: I wanna write someone killing for the guy they love, possible vampiric stuff, authorities stumped.  
> Then: authorities= BAU and vampires= bois from Red Darkness  
> EDIT: You may have noticed some changes to this. I found the original draft on my old phone and it's better than the version that was on here, so I spliced them and updated it


End file.
